Taste Like Metal
by Fan of U
Summary: "What you said Mikey...is something we never want to hear...ok?"
1. Never Again

"Hey...Donnie."

"Yes Mikey?"

"...What's blood made of?"

The three older turtles immediately looked at their youngest with wide eyes. All of them were surprised and shocked by the question. They all looked at each other concerningly, then back at him. Mikey blinked, waiting for Donnie to answer him. Donnie gulped nervously.

"U-Uh...well it's made up of...w-why do you want to know?"

Mikey moved his tongue a bit in his mouth. He hummed a bit in thought before answering."Taste like metal."He looked at his brothers and gave them a small smile."A little salty too..."

They didn't return the smile. In fact, they didn't even look at him anymore. Instead, the floor looked more interesting than anything at the moment for them. Mikey's smile disappeared. He was confused, though he could tell his brothers were sad. The reason why, however, he was absolutely clueless.

"Hey...bros...whats wrong? It was just a question...I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."Leo said sadly, still looking at the floor. It was just above a whisper, but Mikey could tell there was a hint of anger in it.

"Yeah, so why don't you just shut your mouth."Raph said rather harshly. There was definitely anger in his voice.

"Mikey..."The young turtle looked at Donnie, who didn't look back at him."Never ask that question again."His voice was soft, but with an almost threatening tone to it.

"But-"

"Never again!"

Mikey stared at his brothers in shock. The three clenched their fists and stood up quickly, breathing a bit heavily from their shouting. He's never seen his brothers so angry...or scared. Tears were slowly starting to form in their eyes. He tried to get up, but was too weak to. His brothers really needed some cheering up.

'I don't understand...why are they like this? It's not like it's their...'

Realization finally hit the young turtle. He finally understood why his brothers were acting like this.

"...It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."Leo said, silently crying.

"You guys didn't know..."

"We should have!"Raph said loudly at him, tears streaming down on his cheeks."We should have know something like this would've happened!"

"How would you dudes-"

"We're your big brothers Mikey!"Donnie yelled, frantically trying to wipe his tears away."We're supposed to protect you! We're supposed to protect you with our lives and we failed! It can't be the other way around!"

"Why did you have to be the hero? Why?!"

"Leo..."

"Taste like metal...do you really think we wanna hear that? Do ya?!"

"Raph..."

Donnie went up to his baby brother and hugged him gently, but firmly. Leo and Raph saw this and did the same. Mikey slowly lifted his arms up and hugged them back. He started to shed tears of his own. They were like this for a few minutes, quietly crying in each others arms.

"What you said Mikey...is something we never want to hear...ok?"Donnie asked softly.

Mikey nodded.

"And we're sorry we yelled at you. We were just really worried and scared."Leo said.

"Yeah...sorry bro."

Mikey wiped the tears off his freckled face and gave them a small smile again."It's ok...and seriously...it wasn't your fault. None of you."He coughed a bit and raised his arm to cover it. He coughed some blood out and grabbed the tissues next to his bed to clean his arm. His brothers gave him a worried look.

"A little bit of blood never hurt anyone."He reassured them."Besides, it's gonna take a whole lot more than a dozen of foot ninjas to take me down."He smiled at them and they managed to smile back. They hugged once more, knowing everything was going to be alright.

"Hey...Mikey."

"Yeah Donnie?"

"Next time you want to be a hero...be more careful next time."

"And thats an order baby brother, if not..."

"We'll kill ya."


	2. A Question

This story was going to be a one-shot, but since many of you were a bit confused of what happened exactly(Can't blame you, I read it over and realized it was a bit confusing too), I decided to add a few more chapters to clear things up.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

It took an entire week, but Mikey finally gained his strength back and felt a whole lot better. His brothers also felt better knowing their baby brother was alright. Something was bothering him, though. Something that he really wanted to know. They were all in the living room watching TV when Mikey decided to ask that something.

"Hey guys."When his brothers looked at him, he realized that maybe asking them wasn't such a good idea.'If just asking them what blood was made of freaked them out...I can't imagine...'His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Raph's.

"You were saying something bro? Spaced out of there for a minute."

"Oh um...nothing, never mind..."

"Are you sure?"Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."There was a moment of silence after that and the three older brothers grew suspicious of him. Raph, who was sitting next to Mikey on the couch, looked at his other brothers and silently told them to come over. The two understood and got up from the floor. Donnie sat on the other side of Mikey, while Leo knelt in front of him.

"Whatever's on your mind Mikey, you can tell us."Leo said seriously, but softly.

He hesitated."...I...I have a question."He said a bit nervously.

Raph's hand gripped tighter on his shoulder."It better not be about blood Mikey..."He threatened in a low voice.

"We told you we never want to hear about it again."Donnie said softly and angrily.

"I know, but...something's really bothering me. It's not just about the blood, it's about..."He trailed off. He didn't want to make his brothers angrier than they already were. On the other hand, his curiosity was really biting him.

"About what baby brother?"Leo asked gently, a hint of anger was in his voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikey told them whats on his mind and his question.

"What happened after the fight? I mean, I know what happened...just not all of it. There's some parts I don't remember. Some of its a blur."Mikey looked at his brothers and saw their heads were down, he didn't need to look at their faces to tell they were sad yet again.

"Mikey..."Leo said in a sorrowful tone."We...We almost lost you baby brother."


	3. Tell Me

To Magiccatprincess:Yes, this is based on the newer version, 2012, of the turtles.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated

* * *

"Wh...What?"Mikey couldn't believe what Leo just said. He didn't think it was that serious. They told him it wasn't that serious. He just couldn't believe it.

'Did my bros...lie to me?'

"It's true..."Donnie said softly. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. He tried not to cry, but failed. They were now flowing slowly and freely down his cheeks.

"You were...almost killed...knucklehead."Raph said sorrowful. Letting go of Mikey's shoulder, he placed his hands over his face. Closing his eyes tightly, he struggled to keep his eyes from watering. Like Donnie, though, he failed miserably as tears ran down on his cheeks.

"B-But y-you bros said..."

"We lied."Leo said, his voice cracking slightly."We...thought it was for the best."He cried quietly. He didn't bother trying to wipe them away.

Mikey was speechless. He didn't know what to say to them. He didn't even know how to feel about this. How could he? After a few moments of silence, he spoke to them in a soft voice that was just above a whisper.

"I wasn't fine...I wasn't ok. It wasn't just a little bit of blood...it was serious. It wasn't the medications. You bros...lied to me." His brothers hesitated for a few seconds, until they all nodded a bit in response.

"We're so sorry Mikey."Leo said sadly.

"When you woke up and couldn't remember everything that happened..."

"We lied so ya wouldn't have to worry."Raph said, finishing Donnie's sentence.

Mikey looked at them seriously, which was a rare and fearful sight for the three."Tell me what I don't remember."He said demandingly. No one said a word. He glared at them angrily and stood up quickly off the couch. Shaking with anger, he clenched his fists tightly and screamed.

"Tell me right now! I deserve to know! It's all your fault anyways right, right?! All your fault! So, the least you could do is tell me the truth! Your baby brother, who apparently almost died, wants to know what happened right now!"

* * *

Sorry for those of you who thought this chapter would reveal what happened to Mikey, but don't worry, the next chapter will definitely explain everything. So, what do you think happened?


End file.
